


Sun and Moon

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the Sun and the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

Originally written for [7fics](http://7fics.tumblr.com/), a blog on tumblr dedicated to filling got7 fic prompts. Go check it out!

 

A/N: Prompt was the quote "The sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe" with Jinyoung as the sun and JB and the moon

  
  
**This is the story of the Sun and the Moon.**

**_When Sun caught his first peek of Moon, he was immediately attracted, unable to tear his eyes away. He would rise earlier and set later just to catch an extra glimpse of Moon’s cool rays. Day after day, he fell in love. Despite their distance, despite Moon’s flaws and scar-like craters, Sun fell in love._ **

People always noticed Jinyoung first.

He was so bright, how could they not? He always smiling, laughing, chatting, there was no such thing as awkward when it came to Park Jinyoung. He drew people to him like moths to a flame; and even if they got burned they could not stay away.

But he wasn’t just pure charisma; he was talented. He could sing, rap, dance, act– it was no wonder he was a star among the trainees, the younger ones all looking up to him. He took good care of them too, taking the little ones under his wing as he reveled in the attention. Jinyoung was made for stardom.

No one noticed Jaebum first. He wasn’t antisocial or invisible; he just didn’t stand out at first glance in a crowd. He was cool, collected, serious. Nice and pleasant to talk to, but not someone who automatically approached others or was approached. Perhaps it was his quiet intensity, but he had the image of someone stand-offish, slightly cold. He was perfectly content to stand at the back of the room, polishing his skills methodically, always focused.

So it was understandable that the first time they _really_ noticed Jaebum, that _Jinyoung_ really noticed him, was during the special monthly assessment at the company.

No longer hidden by the irrelevant chatter and overbearing influence of the others, Jaebum was stunning.

Jinyoung couldn’t describe the feeling he felt when he watched Jaebum dance. Power coursed through every movement, controlled but simmering just under the surface, waiting to be unleashed on an accent in the music, in a crescendo. Every roll from his shoulders to his chest and through his hips ignited a sort of burning desire, be it admiration or envy or something different altogether.

Jinyoung could see his dance wasn’t perfect; flaws were present in each squeak of his sneakers when he skidded, slightly off balance; flaws were present in each lip bite, dissatisfaction attempted to be played off by coolness.

But his firm confidence, the _stubbornness_ to do well that was present in his eyes trumped all.

Jinyoung’s breath caught as Jaebum’s eyes connected with his as the music came to a stop.

An awed grin and enthusiastic applause were met with a hesitant smile in gratitude.

**_With Sun’s constant expression of interest and care, Moon slowly fell in love with Sun as well. The two lovers decided to set and rise together, so they could always be in the other’s presence._ **

They were debuting _._ Together.

“We’re doing this. This is actually happening.” Jinyoung’s voice was breathy, anticipation, nervousness, and disbelief making his voice shake.

“Yeah. We’re JJ Project.” Jaebum’s grin was wider than it’d ever been, eyes disappearing in process.

Jinyoung couldn’t stop moving as he bounced on his heels backstage, one hand twiddling with his mike as the other tugged on his necklace. The distant cheering of the fans fueled his adrenaline rush, and the gorgeous smile of the man next to him brought his giddiness to another level.

“Calm down, you’re making me even more nervous. Save your energy for the stage.” Jaebum dropped a hand onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, squeezing gently as he tried to stop Jinyoung’s bouncing. His words were scolding, but his voice was fond.

Jinyoung only beamed back in response.

Before they knew it, they were being shuffled onstage, countdown for the live performance sounding.

Jinyoung had never felt happier in his life. The bright lights made it difficult to see the fans in the audience, but their screams were more than audible; it was deafening, putting him on a high from affirmation. The booming music resonated in Jinyoung’s bones, the large smile on his face 100% genuine. He could feel Jaebum next to him, could sense his presence from wherever he stood or wherever he moved. Every time they made eye contact, their eyes would crinkle in unison, knowing, drawing from the other yet more energy, yet more passion.

The rush was unreal, and their stage ended much too fast.

They stumbled off the stage after giving their thanks, limbs tangled together as they clung to each other, sharing the same air as their rushed inhales and exhales combined into a breathless panting. Sweat mixed, trickling from one earlobe to another neck to a forearm. And thus they barged back into their waiting room, uncaring about the shared body heat in an already too hot environment.

“We did it,” Jinyoung whispered, eyes closed as he relived the few short minutes prior.

Jaebum chuckled at the blissed-out look on the face of the boy in his arms.

“We did,” he affirmed, voice trembling almost imperceptibly from emotion.

But Jinyoung caught every detail about Jaebum, and he opened his eyes questioningly.

Jaebum only beamed.

“And I’m glad it’s with you.”

**_However, all was not well. The people on Earth suffered, especially at night. With no Moon to guide them at their darkest times, many fell to the obsolete blackness._ **

**_And Moon suffered as well. While at a distance, Sun’s rays helped Moon shine, warmed and comforted Moon. But so close, they were scorching, burning and suffocating. Moon couldn’t breathe._ **

Jinyoung wasn’t sure when it had started, but Jaebum was beginning to act strangely.

He was beginning to become distant.

At first Jinyoung just though he was tired, sick maybe. Their schedules were no joke, after all; they were either filming, traveling from one location to another, practicing, recording, eating, getting dolled up…sleep was last on their list, rest only permitted when absolutely necessary.

Jinyoung was tired too, but he was okay with it. It was what they’d signed up for, and the fans’ screams, confessions, and support were the best fuel for Jinyoung. He was content. Just two years since debut and they were already peaking, popularity rivaling groups much older and in their senior. Their potential was limitless.

But Jaebum…

The change had been gradual, so gradual it had taken a while for Jinyoung to notice.

First, it was during their schedules. Jaebum was talking less, laughing less. Jinyoung began to catch him zoning out while the camera was still rolling, a nudge earning him a startled jerk followed by a guilty half-smile. His enthusiasm dropped, no longer expressing excitement for the next fansign, their next concert.

His interaction with fans was still the same, still 100% focused on each fan during fansigns, maintaining eye contact as he expressed his thanks. But Jinyoung could catch a hint of fatigue every time they were demanded to do aegyo, to repeat the same cheesy lines on their scripts.

The biggest change was during their performances. They’d grown, these two years; they’d become more professional, more polished. And that didn’t change; each performance still went off without a hitch, dance moves and vocals impeccable.

But the passion was gone.

Jinyoung could no longer feel the connection with Jaebum when their voices mixed in harmony, there was no more spark when their eyes met during the dance break.

Jaebum performed perfectly, always hitting every note and never missing a step.

But it was soulless.

Jinyoung finally found out why one night they had off. Jaebum was in the shower, and he’d left his laptop open on this bed, where he’d been doing whatever on it for the past two hours.

Jinyoung hadn’t been planning to snoop; it was only curiosity, and Jaebum was the one who’d left it open in the first place.

Jinyoung wasn’t looking for anything specific; maybe embarrassing old videos, or a porn file he could tease Jaebum about.

Instead he stumbled on Jaebum’s file of self-directed mini-movies. He stared disbelievingly at the number of files and watched, slack jawed, at the quality, the _heart_ that went into each frame, each clip.

A cold dread gripped Jinyoung’s heart as he finally realized–

No. He’d realized for a while now, but he’d been unwilling to admit it. Unwilling to acknowledge the days Jaebum didn’t come home after a long day of schedules, the days he would rise early only to arrive on set minutes before, panting but flushed with an excitement that would disappear as soon as the MCs started talking.

He’d been unwilling to see Jaebum’s unhappiness, his loss of interest in the dazzlingly idol world he was in.

Because his heart had already moved on to another.

**_And so Sun let Moon go._ **

Jinyoung couldn’t let Jaebum go.

He couldn’t imagine it, being on a stage without Jaebum’s solid presence by his side. He couldn’t imagine traveling in the van without someone’s shoulder to rest his head on, to have no one lean on him during breaks between filming. He couldn’t imagine living alone in the dorm with the walls closing in on him and his loneliness. He couldn’t imagine not seeing Jaebum’s half-smile-half-smirk every day, voice teasing as he slung an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Jinyoung knew he was being selfish, so incredibly selfish, but he couldn’t do it.

So he drowned himself in work. Part of it was to forget the situation, an act of avoidance. Another part of him also clung to a hope, no matter how irrational or how implausible, that maybe if he worked harder, somehow, some way for some reason, he could show Jaebum that he’d be giving up on something priceless. Something great, something irreplaceable. That if he worked harder, Jaebum would be touched, that Jaebum would be impressed, and realize he couldn’t leave Jinyoung. That he couldn’t live without Jinyoung, the same way Jinyoung couldn’t imagine living without Jaebum.

He took on more and more schedules, from dramas to radio shows to talk shows to variety shows. He ignored his body’s pleas to slow down, to take a break, downing coffee after coffee to avoid dreaming. He turned down nothing, seeking comfort in the fans’ cheers, lulled into a false sense of security by the promises of eternity.

**_And for the sake of the humans, Sun and Moon could never meet again. They could never come into contact for all eternity._ **

**_Such was their Fate, which transcended both time and space and love._ **

Jinyoung was burning up. He wasn’t aware of the strong arms around him cradling him to a firm chest, the frantic voice calling for help. He was only aware of the heat, the pounding in his skull as his eyes rolled back.

There was no sleep; there was no rest. There was only the searing sensation across his eyes, a fitful dreamscape.

_Jinyoung wiped off the bloodied dagger, flicking open his lighter to burn the now-stained handkerchief with disdain._

_They’d been naïve to think that they could just walk out. You didn’t just decide one day that ‘oh I don’t feel like killing innocent people anymore, I want out of the gang’ and leave unscathed._

_They’d already been lucky enough, to have escaped in one piece. He should’ve known it couldn’t last._

_Jinyoung stashed his gear angrily under the trapdoor under their porch; the fact that he had to keep the disgusting things on their property, the place that was supposed to be their safe haven, their home, sickened him._

_He opened the door to the house quietly, anger dissipating at the sight that greeted him._

_Jaebum was asleep on the couch, one hand hanging limply off the side as his chest rose and fell softly with each breath._

_Jinyoung felt a tired smile form on his face– an automatic reaction._

_It didn’t matter if a little bit of him died inside every time he took another life. It didn’t matter if he went to hell._

_As long as Jaebum was –_

“Shit his temperature rose…we need to bring him to the hospital! Now!”

Jinyoung’s consciousness resurfaced for a brief moment as his body was jostled, before sinking back into the fevered madness.

A series of fragmented images.

_“I need to go, Jinyoung! They’re coming now to catch me! They saw us last night!”_

_“I’ll tell them to go away! I’ll protect you, I promise! Don’t, don’t leave me! Please, Jaebum, please, I need you!”_

_“You’re the prince, Jinyoung. You’re not supposed to even talk with someone like me. If they catch me…they need to blame someone, Jinyoung. They’ll kill me.”_

_“Jaebum…”_

_“Please…”_

_“Go.”_

A beeping filtered its way into Jinyoung’s consciousness, a frantic sound that grew louder and louder and faster and faster–

_“No! I won’t let you go!”Jinyoung screamed, voice strained as he drew his bow tighter, eyes wild with madness. Blinded by fury, by fear._

_“Stop! Jinyoung! It’s okay, it’s me! It’s Jaebum! Stop–”_

_One arrow was released, but two screams sounded._

_The first was cut off midsentence with a wet thud._

_The second echoed hauntingly, pitched with terror, denial, and regret._

Jinyoung jolted awake, eyes wide with panic but unseeing as he thrashed, screaming.

Arms restrained him, voices rising in a cacophony of sound around him.

A needle was jammed into his arm.

The beeping slowed.

Finally, peace.

_Gold and silver danced together on a black landscape._

_Where they touched, life sprung up, a world rising from darkness._

_The ribbons of light twisted, spiraling up rapidly, spinning out of control._

_Finally, with the difficulty of pulling two magnets apart, they separated._

_Gold and silver expanded, shedding light on the world of blackness._

_To encompass all, they ran parallel, never touching._

Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered open, his head feeling like cotton. It took a couple of blinks for his vision to clear.

He was greeted with the sight of Jaebum, fast asleep in his chair beside his hospital bed.

He looked terrible; even asleep his brow was creased with worry, dark circles so prominent Jinyoung suspected he hadn’t slept properly for days.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor beside him stirred something deep inside Jinyoung, colors and images coming to him in incomprehensible fragments.

Staring at Jaebum’s sleeping figure, Jinyoung realized he couldn’t keep doing this to himself, nor he keep doing this to Jaebum. Jaebum wouldn’t leave him like this, even if he was unhappy, even if he was tired and done with this life. Jaebum was too selfless.

So Jinyoung let Jaebum go.

**_The people were happy, and Sun took comfort in the short glimpses of Moon at sunrise and sunset._ **

It was just as bad as Jinyoung had imagined, if not worse.

He was alone.

Every time he stood under the lights alone, he missed Jaebum’s calm assurance.

Every time an interviewer asked about JJ Project, he missed Jaebum’s arm around his shoulder.

Every time he returned home, he missed Jaebum scolding him to put his shoes away properly.

Every time he stood on the empty, empty stage when _their_ song came on, his heart twisted.

Every time he saw a new article about Jaebum, or heard news about how well his new movie was doing, his heart would be soothed, if only temporarily.

**_The Sun loved the Moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe._ **

 


End file.
